Eternal
by Kim Fabia
Summary: Jaejoong duduk sendiri dibukit,mengingat sosok yang sangat ia cintai,Jung Yunho. Bisakah ia bertemu dan memeluk Yunho sekali lagi? Atau semua itu hanya harapan belaka? YunJae.Yaoi.RnR please


**Eternal**

**Cast:Kim Jaejoong (26 tahun)**

**Jung Yunho (27 tahun)**

**Author : Kim Fabia**

**Genre for fict : yaoi,Mpreg.**

**Genre for story : Romance,sad.**

**Pair:YunJae**

**Summary : Appa,umma,especially appa,mianhe,jeongmal mianhe. Maafkan aku T_T. Ini hanya tuntutan jiwaku,hiks#summary sarap**

**Warning:no edit,typo(s) everywhere. Jika ada yang salah dalam penggunaan tanda baca,mohon kritiknya kalau untuk penggunaan koma (,) sengaja tidak saya beri jarak setelahnya karena saya mengikutinya dari novel2 gramed yang saya baca.**

**Disclaimer : They're not mine but if you allowed me,Junsu and Changmin can be mine **** #slapped**

**[ETERNAL]**

Tubuh cantik itu berjalan ditengah-tengah hamparan salju yang mulai meleleh menuju sebuah tempat. Sebuah tempat yang begitu indah dengan hamparan bunga liar berwarna-warni dan juga rerumputan hijau yang terbentang luas ,ia sibuk membenarkan poninya yang tertiup angin pagi yang berhembus dengan pelan,membawa sebuah kesejukan dipagi hari. Sesekali ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat terlalu bersemangat berlari menemui kekasihnya,hingga ia lupa jika saat ini ia tengah mengandung buah hati mereka yang usianya sudah delapan bulan diperutnya. Doe eyesnya menatap lurus ke depan,seolah tengah menatap seseorang. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah menggoda tersenyum tulus.

"Yun…bagaimana kabarmu disana?" ujar Jaejoong,namja cantik tersebut,satu tangannya sibuk membenahi poninya yang tertiup angin sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi sibuk membelai perutnya yang tengah membuncit.

"Yun,apa kau ingat pertemuan singkat kita?" ujar Jaejoong yang masih terus memandang lurus ke depan,dimana sosok Yunho berada terbaring disana. Ia menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya seraya berkata,"Huh,kau tau bahkan pertemuan kita sama sekali tidak romantis" ujar Jaejoong tatkala mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunho. Kala itu,ia bertemu dengan Yunho di sebuah toko roti dan pertemuan mereka bisa dibilang sama sekali tidak romantic. Oh! Bagaimana bisa pertemuan itu dibilang romantic kalau saat mereka pertama bertemu langsung diawali dengan pertengkaran akibat berebutan roti? Bahkan saat itu mereka sampai dilerai satpam gara-gara tidak mau berhenti bertengkar.

"Huh,pertemuan yang bodoh bukan? Tapi aku heran kenapa setelah itu aku malah bisa terpesona denganmu" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum geli. Otaknya kemudian otomatis memutar pertemuan kedua mereka,di sebuah kampus. Kala itu Jaejoong sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Yunho adalah dosen kampusnya. Dan tentu saja Jaejoong yang ketakutan langsung meminta maaf pada Yunho. Dan tentu saja saat itu Yunho tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong. Bisa dibilang Yunho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bisa dibilang,meski Yunho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama,ia sedikit memanfaatkan Jaejoong dengan menjadikannya pacar bohongannya hanya agar yeoja-yeoja kecentilan yang mendekati Yunho menjauhinya. Namun sepertinya,rasa itu semakin lama tumbuh semakin dalam. Yunho yang awalnya hanya berniat bermain-main dengan Jaejoong semakin terjebak dalam pesona namja cantik itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang,setelah 6 bulan menjalin hubungan,ia memutuskan untuk melamar Jaejoong.

Angin pagi kini berhembus lagi,tapi kali ini angin tersebut cukup dingin,bukan sejuk seperti tadi. Sontak Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada dirinya dan tangannya otomatis merapatkan jaket berwarna hijau itu ke perutnya,melindungi buah cintanya dengan Yunho yang kini sudah berusia 8 bulan. Satu bulan lagi anaknya akan lahir. Dan anak itu akan lahir tanpa seorang ayah.

"Aegya,apa kau kedinginan?" ujar Jaejoong menatap perutnya dan mengelusnya pelan ketika merasakan gerakan halus dari dalam perut itu tatkala tadi angin dingin berhembus pelan. "Tenanglah,eomma disini untukmu. Eomma akan melindungimu" ujar Jaejoong lagi,lirih,sangat lirih.

"Yun…pulanglah. Datanglah sekali saja dalam mimpi kami. Tak taukah jika kami merindukanmu?" ujar Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini matanya mulai memburam akibat air mata. Namun cepat-cepat ia menyeka air mata itu. Ia tak ingin sosok Yunho didepannya sedih karena melihatnya menangis.

Jaejoong berusaha memeluk lututnya dengan hati-hati,agar bayi yang ada dalam perutnya tidak merasa terganggu. Ia menumpukkan kepalanya ke atas lututnya sambil memandang ke depan. "Yunho,apakah kau ingin tau bagaimana perkembangan Moonbin?" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya. Dari awal,ketika Jaejoong dan Yunho mengetahui jika Jaejoong hamil,mereka langsung memutuskan untuk memberi nama Moonbin jika anak tersebut laki-laki dan Hye Sun jika anak tersebut perempuan. Dan kebetulan karena anak yang tengah dikandung Jaejoong itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki,ia tak sungkan memanggil buah hatinya tersebut dengan nama Moonbin. "Kau tau,Moonbin sangat aktif. Dia senang sekali menendang. Aku rasa kalau dia lahir nanti dia juga akan sama sepertimu,sama-sama jago bermain sepakbola dan tentunya sama-sama tampannya" ujar Jaejoong. "Tapi tenang saja,Yun,meski terkadang tendangannya ini kuat,ia tak pernah menyusahkanku" imbuh Jaejoong cepat-cepat.

"Yunie…sebenarnya aku ragu. Aku ragu apakah aku bisa menjalani semua ini" ujar Jaejoong memulai curhatannya,meski sebenarnya ia tadi sedikit tidak yakin untuk mengatakannya karena takut membuat Yunho yang sudah tenang di alam sana mengkhawatirkannya,namun ia tak bisa menahannya. Ingin sekali cherry lips indah itu mengutarakan kegelisahan yang membelenggu jiwanya. "Yunie,kau tau,meski kata orang aku ini namja yang kuat,namun mereka sama sekali tak tau apa yang mereka katakan. Mereka…mereka tak mengerti betapa rapuhnya diriku setelah kau meninggalkanku untuk selamanya tiga bulan yang lalu…" Jaejoong berhenti sejenak. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ceritanya. "Yunie,kau tau? Terkadang aku merasa hidupku tak ada gunanya tanpamu disisiku. Terkadang,aku memilih untuk menyusulmu saja,bersama dalam keabadian bersama kita. Terkadang aku…"Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi meneruskan kata-katanya dan tanpa ia sengaja,cairan sebening kristal itu tumpah begitu saja,mengalir pelan menyusuri pipi indahnya.

Namun Jaejoong segera membelalakkan matanya tatkala merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam erat tangannya dengan hangat dan berbisik pelan,"Aigoo…jangan bicara begitu,Boo. Bertahanlah untukku,untuk anak kita. Hiduplah demi kebahagiaannya" ujar sosok itu sambil mengusap perut buncit Jaejoong. Sosok itu menatap wajah Jaejoong lalu menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan jempolnya. Ia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Jaejoong dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan sosok Yunho itu,tepatnya menikmatinya,meski ia tak tau apa sosok yang ia lihat itu benar merupakan,Yunienya,Jung Yunhonya yang meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu akibat kecelakaan mobil yang mengakibatkan mobilnya hancur dan menabrak pohon. Dan setelah sosok itu berhenti mencium kelopak mata Jaejoong,Jaejoong memberanikan diri membuka matanya. "Yunie,benarkah ini kau? Benarkah ini dirimu?" ujar Jaejoong. Dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung memeluk sosok itu tatkala sosok tersebut mengangguk pelan. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Yunho dalam-dalam,aromanya masih sama seperti dulu,aroma mint. "Yunie,aku merindukanmu. Jeongmal bogoshippo,Yunie" bisik Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

"Nado bogoshippo,Boo" balas Yunho. "Bagaimana kabar uri aegya?" tanya Yunho sambil mencium perut buncit Jaejoong,membuat jagoan kecil mereka menggeliat nyaman didalam perut sang ibu. "Binnie tidak nakal kan?" ujar Yunho,mengajak bicara putranya. Moonbin hanya menendang pelan perut sang ibu yang langsung diterjemahkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Binnie bilang dia tidak nakal" ujar Jaejoong sembari mengusap kepala Yunho yang sejajar dengan perutnya. "Yun,kenapa kau kemari? Mungkinkah kau akan menjemputmu?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak setega itu pada kalian,Boo" ujarnya. Tangan kekarnya membingkai wajah Jaejoong,mendongakkan dagunya agar Jaejoong mau menatap Yunho. "Boo,dengarkan aku" ujar Yunho pelan. "Kau harus bertahan hidup,arrachi? Demi dia,demi Binnie kita" ujar Yunho.

"Anieyo,kumohon bawa aku saja,Yunie. Aku tak sanggup bertahan didunia ini sendirian. Dulu,kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggalkanku. Apakah kau akan meninggalkanki juga?" ujar Jaejoong,doe eyes itu kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Boo,dengarkan aku dulu" ujar Yunho. "Aku hanya punya waktu singkat. Kumohon bertahanlah,bertahanlah demi anak kita hinga ia besar dan mandiri. Didiklah ia dengan baik. Aku tau kau bisa melakukannya tanpaku. Aku tau kau namja yang tegar" ujar Yunho.

"Tapi…Yun…"

"Maaf,Boo. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Waktuku untuk mengunjungimu sudah habis. Aku hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit menemuimu" ujar Yunho. "Jaga anak kita baik-baik" lanjutnya kemudian dan setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang berdiri menangis menatap kepergiannya.

**-FIN-**

**Jung Yunho…mianhe karena aku sekali lagi menistakanmu dan mematikanmu di ff ini. Ini ff yang tercipta akibat kejadian hari ini. Tau kan apa? Yups! Wafatnya Uje a.k.a Ustadz Jefri Al-Buchori. Aku kepikiran aja sama nasib keluarganya,khususnya istrinya jadi mendadak ide ini muncul begitu aja. Jadi jangan pada minta sekuel buat yang ini ==". Tapi sekuel Pain of Rain masih aku pikirin,berdoa aja bisa.**

**So akhir kata,RnR please,mau itu kritik saran atau apa pun author terima asal jangan bashing tokohnya ^^**

**Sign**

**Kim Fabia **

**Thursday,4/26/2013,4:29 pm **


End file.
